marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemax Board of Directors (Earth-928)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Department Heads | Status = Active | Identity = No Dual | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building, Nueva York, New York, United States of America; formerly Alchemax Headquarters, Nueva York, United States of America. | TeamLeaders = Tyler Stone | CurrentMembers = Tyler Stone | FormerMembers = Fearmaster, Tiger Wylde, Tyler Stone }} | Allies = ; formerly Aesir, Eco Central, Public Eye | Enemies = Formerly Ravage, Spider-Man, X-Men | Origin = Alchemax Corporation's Executive Council | PlaceOfFormation = Alchemax Headquarters, Nueva York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Stan Lee; Paul Ryan | First = (Voices) (Full Membership) | Last = | HistoryText = Overview The Board of Directors was the executive council which controlled and oversaw the activities and operations of Alchemax International. The Board, originally composed by Alchemax's top executives and chaired by Chief Executive Officer Avatarr, changed its roster several times. Alchemax's Golden Age Under unspecified circumstances, possibly during or after the Heroic Age,Alchemax's Chief Executive, Avatarr, revealed to have known the original Spider-Man in , a fact referenced again in . the alien later known as Avatarr successfully took control of Alchemax from its previous owners, becoming the company's new Chief Executive Officer, and, possibly, its sole owner and shareholder.This fact can be presumed by the very roster of Alchemax's Board during Avatarr's chairmanship, which is formed by Vice Presidents and other subordinate executives, rather than shareholder-elected Directors. Seized control of the corporation, Avatarr set up his personal Board of Directors, composed by Alchemax's Vice Presidents and Division Heads. Its roster included Anderthorp Henton, Alchemax's Director-General and Chief Executive Officer of Eco Central, Tyler Stone, Vice President of Alchemax's Research & Development Division and Head of Alchemax's New York Branch, Darryl King, Vice President of Public Eye Unlimited, and Paul-Philip Ravage, Commander of Eco Central. It is known that powerful businessman Anthony Herod once held an high-ranking executive position at Alchemax, with even Tyler Stone reporting to him, as well as Tiger Wylde, future Dictator of Latveria, who was General of Alchemax Elite Corps, before leaving the company due to unknown causes. Desiring to keep his very existence hidden from the public's eye, Avatarr had Director-General Anderthorp Henton acting as Alchemax's C.E.O. in several public occasions, also giving him full control of Alchemax Headquarters, where was located the Executive Boardroom. Avatarr, instead, resided in Alchemax's Military Department Tower, from where he controlled and oversaw that division. Tyler Stone's Research & Development Department, instead, operated in an high skyscraper located in Uptown Nueva York. Eco Central When Eco Central's Commander Paul-Philip Ravage started suspecting that some high-ranking executives at Alchemax could be corrupted polluters, Director-General Anderthorp Henton contacted the Board of Directors in order to find a solution to fire Ravage without going into the public's eye. Henton then had Ravage labeled as a traitor, accused of cospirating with Hellrock's Mutroids, and legally fired him. As Eco Central's Chief Executive Officer, Henton did not choose a replacement Commander, instead having all the Eco troops directly reporting to him. Tired of his subordinates' failures, Alchemax's C.E.O. Avatarr then held a Board meeting in order to review and discuss his Directors' performances. After having appointed Darryl King as the new Chief Executive Officer of Eco Central, Avatarr had Henton killed by an hired sniper. The Public Eye, no more under Fearmaster's direction, fell under Tyler Stone's Research & Development Division.In Stone tells Dana D'Angelo that he controls both Alchemax and the Public Eye. One Nation Under Doom When Victor von Doom became President of the United States by right of revolution, the Alchemax Board was invited to the White House to attend a meeting between the new President and the leaders of the major megacorporations. At the meeting, Doom slayed Avatarr, who revealed himself to be an alien, and appointed Tyler Stone as the new C.E.O. of Alchemax, as well as the Corporate Minister at Doom's Black Cabinet. As his first act, Stone appointed his biological son Miguel O'Hara, secretly the vigilante Spider-Man, as his replacement as Vice President of Research & Development at Alchemax. However, when Stone was shot by his ex-lover Conchata O'Hara and hospitalized, Miguel was forced by Doom to become Alchemax's acting Chief Executive. Awakening from his comatose state, Stone insuccessfully tried to regain control of Alchemax from his son who, in the meantime, has decided to keep his position to use Alchemax's resources in a better way than his father did. After having doctors declaring Tyler disable, Miguel ordered security to bring his father out of the Alchemax Building. As the new C.E.O. of Alchemax, Miguel O'Hara first formed a small personal Board composed by his Department Heads. After unrevealed circumstances, Tyler Stone regained control of Alchemax, back in the C.E.O.'s seat. Board Membership Avatarr's Original Board of Directors * Anderthorp Henton - Alchemax Director-General and Acting Chief Executive Officer; Chief Executive Officer of Eco Central * Anthony Herod - President and/or Chief Operating Officer or Executive Vice PresidentIn 's second story Tyler Stone revealed he was actually scared by Herod, who held an higher position at Alchemax; since at that time Stone was already a Vice President, according to , Herod could have been Alchemax's President and/or Chief Operating Officer of an Executive Vice President. * Avatarr - '''Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer * Fearmaster (Darryl King) - Vice President of Public Eye Unlimited * Paul-Philip Ravage - Commander of Eco Central * Tiger Wylde - General of Alchemax Elite Corps * Tyler Stone - Vice President of Alchemax Research & Development Division Avatarr's Second Board of Directors Updated to 's events * Anderthorp Henton - Alchemax Director-General and Acting C.E.O.; Chief Executive Officer of Eco Central * Avatarr - Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer * Fearmaster (Darryl King) - Vice President of Public Eye Unlimited * Tyler Stone - Vice President of Alchemax Research & Development Division Avatarr's Third Board of Directors Updated to 's events * Avatarr - Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer * Fearmaster (Darryl King) - Chief Executive Officer of Eco Central * Tyler Stone - Vice President of Alchemax Research & Development Division and Public Eye Avatarr's Fourth Board of Directors Updated to events happened before -31's White House meeting * Avatarr - Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer * Tyler Stone - Vice President of Alchemax Research & Development Division and Public Eye Federal Board of Directors Updated to the events of and * Miguel O'Hara - Vice President of Alchemax Research & Development Division * President Victor von Doom - Owner * Tyler Stone - Chief Executive Officer Miguel O'Hara's Board of Directors Formed when Miguel O'Hara took over as C.E.O. at the end of * Miguel O'Hara - '''Chief Executive Officer * Alchemax's Department Heads Roles Succession Alchemax Director-General * Anderthorp Henton Alchemax Chairman of the Board * AvatarrAvatarr fully controls the Board's decisions, as seen in and . * Alchemax becomes a federal property. - Position Abolished Alchemax Chief Executive Officer * Avatarr * Anderthorp Henton - Acting C.E.O. * Tyler Stone * Miguel O'Hara * Tyler Stone Alchemax Owners * Avatarr and ; confirmed in . * President Victor von Doom Vice President of Alchemax Research & Development * Tyler Stone * Miguel O'Hara * Miguel O'Hara becomes C.E.O. of Alchemax - Position Abolished Chief Executive Officer of Eco Central * Anderthorp Henton * Fearmaster (Darryl King) * Eco Central was dismantled with the creation of Federal SHIELD by President Doom - Position Abolished Vice President of Public Eye Unlimited * Fearmaster (Darryl King) * Tyler Stone * Public Eye became a Division of Federal SHIELD - Position Abolished * Public Eye, still a Division of Herod's SHIELD, operated under Alchemax - Position Abolished * Public Eye returned under C.E.O. Miguel O'Hara's control - Position Abolished | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}